Reb's Mod Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the Reb's Mod wiki. This is a wiki for the Terraria mod "Reb's Mod" on TModLoader. Here, you can find information on the mod, such as items or plans for future updates. Join the mod's official Discord server at https://discord.gg/HDJYZrZ To add in future updates: *Post-Moon Lord boss progression *Beacon Changelog (Revisions not listed) V0.6.3 *Added some cool new prefixes *Added Silicon, Staerite, and Crabstone furniture *Resprited several items *Added bows and arrows as Weaponsmith items V0.6.2 *Added Fruit Trader and Miner NPCs *Several fruits that can be used for a lot of things *Added a few new dev items *Added 4 new bullets for Weaponsmith *Jarold V0.6.1 * Added Silicon summon and throwing weapons * Added higher-tier Silicon tools and a set of wings * Reworked Orichalcum Bullets and Phantom Sniper * Added dedicated weapons for supporters of the mod V0.6 "The Watcher" Update *Added the Weaponsmith NPC who makes weapons, and several materials exclusive to her *A bunch of weapons made by the Weaponsmith. There aren't many in 0.6, but more will be added later *Added a new bossfight, drops, and and 2 expert items *Renamed "The Watcher" sword to "The Seer" to avoid confusion with the boss *Added a new material used for crafting summon weapons V0.5.3 * 13 new magic staffs * Transmutation Table can now convert Hardmode ores * Made Guardian of Purity's projectile look better * Irony * Fixed reload bug V0.5.2 * Added 2 new magic and 2 new ranger weapons related to world evil in late Normal mode * Added cattatos * Enchanted toasters and lemons * Additional sound effects for some weapons V0.5.1 * Added Transmutation Table to allow access to both Crimson and Corruption items in the same world V0.5 "Silicon" Update * Added a new material: Silicon * Added a new tree of swords * Balance * 2 teaser ores for a future update (not 1.0) * Fixed major game-breaking bugs in 0.4 V0.4.3 * Reprogrammed Orichalcum Bullets to actually work correctly * Other small fixes V0.4.2 * Overhauled Crabstone generation to fix major bugs V0.4.1 * Fixes for Crabstone generation in pre-existing worlds and a new item to do so V0.4 "Crabstone" Update *Added a new pre-Hardmode material: Crabstone *Added several baseball bats *Added a new meme *Fixed Nebula Missile once and for all *Party girl sells a new item related to the meme *Coins no longer burn in lava V0.3.1 * Completely changed how Gilded Longsword and Poverty's Bane work V0.3 "Crafting" Update * Added recipes for Clentaminator solutions * Added new swords * Heavily nerfed Nebula Missile V0.2 "Setting Foot" Update *Added a new yoyo *A few more swords *Added icon *Fixed Fading Eclipse recipe V0.1.1 *Added a few more sticks and other weapons *Fixed AutoSword names V0.1 "The Foundation" Update * The first version of Reb's Mod. Contains mostly generic swords. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse